The Collector
by The Dehydrated Sun
Summary: To dream is a thing of beauty. A dream is something you strive for and something that makes you human. To Naruto, his dream is to collect. To see every Pokemon and complete the Pokedex to the greatest of extremes. Along with others with differentiating dreams, they hope to accomplish them together. This is a story of dreams, this is a story of many.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and Welcome to my very first story on this site. I have barely anything to say in this Author's Note, so expect the story to begin shortly.**

**This will be the shortest chapter of them all, simply because this will be the Prologue to a larger story. There will be a lot of swearing, and mature content, but it will all be in fun and barely anything too serious. **

**So let's begin, shall we?**

**Prologue:**

How did it end up like this?

"No! That's my toy!"

Living in a broken down orphanage with a bunch of mentally handicapped children. They were all mostly ten years of age, and yet he was the only one who could comprehend that Superman wasn't a real person.

"Jimmy, I'm not even touching the toy." Naruto stated, continuing to read the Pokemon Myths book laid in front of him.

"Yes you are!" He insisted, crying over the toy broken below himself. The stupid boy literally thought that the toy superman was actually dead or something. That's to say it was even alive in the first place...

The toy was broken. Its foot was up its ass at this point, but Naruto had zero influence in the thing's destruction. Jimmy stupidly stepped on it while it was positioned weird and there it went. Naruto hated the kid with a passion, because that's exactly what he was – a kid.

He wished his mother could get him out of this place. She always told him he was more than a kid, and didn't deserve to be treated as such. She was the reason he was like he was, so intelligent when compared to the rest. But nope, she died in her sleep. No explanation, no investigation.

"Fix it!" The boy screamed, throwing the broken toy on his hefty sized book. Naruto sighed in frustration and simply brushed it off. "I didn't make it, I can't fix it." The blond simply stated, baiting the anger of the boy as he rushed to Naruto in rage.

He didn't see the caretaker however, as she quickly interfered and lifted Jimmy by the back of his shirt. With narrowed eyes and a scrunched up face she easily shouted the boy into further tears and told him to go into the corner, wearing a dunce cap.

She turned to him with worried eyes. She was his favorite, her name was Rosalina, a teenager who got paid to watch over them. But even then he couldn't help but adore her, some may say he even had a sort of crush on the older girl. "Are you alright, Whiskers?" He even forgave her for the nickname she gave him.

He nodded and put his head down as he fiddled with his book. She gave a smile and walked off, most likely to tend to the other children. He gave her back a last glance before returning to his book with almost undamaged vigor. His eye on the title of the chapter conversing over the myth of the Absol and the trail of destruction engraved in its path.

The Disaster Pokemon always fascinated him. Something about how it looked made him shiver, and the constant myths and legends of it made his dreams only showcasing it and it alone. He aspired to become a Pokemon Collector and one day stumble across this Pokemon. Rosalina had always promised him that since she was already a trainer, she would help him in his dream. He always waited for that day, and in his mind he said to himself he'd continue waiting.

It only took a few days before a man came knocking to the door. A blond man, like himself, with the same hairstyle and blue eyes. He said his name was Minato and he was looking to adopt a certain boy, and that boy was Naruto.

When the man approached Naruto for the first time, Naruto was almost hateful of the man. He wasn't looking forward to being adopted in any sense. He always imagined growing up with Rosalina and the other children, blissfully ignorant of the outside world until he was of age.

But he didn't say anything in fear of causing a situation. He never mustered up the strength and he had only a quarter of a minute with the woman who looked after him for so long. She was tearful, and that gave him some sick sort of happiness.

"Goodbye, Whiskers." She said, wiping away at her eyes with a handkerchief with force equal to if she was trying to cut herself. She quickly stood back up and only parted with a single sentence.

"Take care of him, Minato."

* * *

"I don't like it, Minato. Why did you have to adopt_ him_? All he is a reminder of _your _failures to be a husband..." That was Kushina, his new step-mother. Arguing with his new father only seconds after they made it into the large house. She was tearful, a trend showing throughout the day it seemed.

She obviously didn't like Naruto. If the lack of eye contact wasn't proof enough, she seemed to be trying to rid of him.

"Send him back, back to the orphanage, _please_..." On second thought he already agreed with the woman. She was obviously on his side here and he couldn't love her any more. He remained silent on the matter though, his lack of social aptitude shining through.

"I owe to the kid, Kushina. I failed him and his mother is dead. I can't do this anymore without feeling like I'm some sort of asshole." _You are_ Naruto felt like whispering. Turned out the man was his biological father, deadbeat father might as well add to the list. Knocked up his mother when he was bored of Kushina and left.

There were a few things he learned throughout the conversation. First off: Kushina had a child before Minato married her and her name was Heiwa – peace or something. Second off: Minato felt jealous because Kushina chose him like some sort of second choice. And third: He felt like his mother was some form of payback.

So overall, Naruto didn't like being in this situation. At all, it was all too awkward and he rather spend his days with Humell the Homeless guy down the street. It was then when he noticed the little girl glaring at him as she held tightly on Kushina's gown.

Naruto couldn't help but raise his brow in confusion. "Oh look, now you've got Heiwa copying you!"

_That's Heiwa?_

She was actually kinda cute. Red hair and violet eyes like her mother, but she held it up in a ponytail as headphones blared on her ears. How she was even listening to the conversation with that on, he didn't know. But she was obviously taking after her mother in terms of looks, attitude, and animosity.

Naruto simply tugged at Minato's pants, getting his attention quickly. "Where's my room?" Naruto asked. Minato sighed and pointed to the wooden stairs. "Last door on the right. You'll be sharing a room with Heiwa, bunk beds." Heiwa pouted at Minato but he paid no attention.

Naruto opted out of listening to this conversation any further and decided to make his way up the stairs and into the room. The first thing he noticed was the aqua colored walls. He shrugged and walked up to the bunk bed.

"The top one is mine." The female voice of Heiwa came from behind. He glanced at her and slipped into his bed without as much as a word.

She scoffed and sat on a beanie chair by the overly large television. Instead of falling asleep as he wanted, the obnoxious sounds of an announcer kept him awake.

"And Gengar missed by a hair!"

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened to the sight of a bright sun glaring light down. With a groan of pure hatred, he raised his body and stumbled around the room, looking for any sign of similarity to his usual mornings.

_Where is the bathroom? _He asked himself, as he stumbled out of the room and into the sunlight filled hallway. Three windows alone were on the side of the wall, all open, the sound of Fletchlings ringing the ear.

There were two doors other than his own on the side and at the end were the wooden stairs. Naruto closely examined the doors for a second.

_Who the fuck makes all the doors the same? _They could have at least made the bathroom door white, not just pure brown wood like everything else in the God damned house.

Now what was he supposed to do, stumble into the room where his biological father fucks his step mother every night? Not likely something he was going to risk.

It was then when the odd sound of someone spitting came from the door at the end. Quickly an explanation made way into his mind and he put it together that it must have been the bathroom. Obviously someone brushing their teeth.

And when he opened the door he was right. There was Heiwa without her headphones, brushing her teeth furiously in Vulpix pajamas. Naruto only stared for but a second before she turned to him with twitching eyes.

"What?" Naruto shrugged, getting closer to get the toothbrush he remembered from the Orphanage. Minato thankfully took his belongings and placed them properly.

With her mouth still full with toothpaste and the toothbrush, Heiwa said, "You're supposed to wait your turn." Naruto chuckled and picked up his toothbrush and laid a thick layer of toothpaste on it.

"Why? It's not like I'm seeing you naked right now. What's the deal with seeing your teeth?" Naruto asked, beginning to brush his teeth in a much more restrained manner.

Heiwa simply shook her head and continued brushing her teeth. It was a minute before she suddenly came out and said, "I don't like you." Naruto stopped for a moment but quickly continued brushing his teeth.

"Why do I warrant such hate?" Heiwa glared at him for a second. "You made mom cry, she doesn't like you and that means neither do I. Plus your 'smarter-than-thou' stance and words piss me off." She said plainly before spitting into the quite large sink.

Before he could respond she began anew. "But that doesn't mean I will resent you constantly and go after you like a demented child. Dad wants you here, he owns the house and such means I will obey." She said before washing her toothbrush and putting it into the holder. She didn't say another word as she walked out the door.

Naruto hummed as he brushed his teeth. She was nothing like the other kids at the orphanage, she was intelligent – like himself. Maybe a 'sibling' rivalry was in order to insure his continued growth. Maybe this would come to be a good thing rather than a downfall.

* * *

"Is this burnt?" Naruto couldn't help but ponder out loud. Eggs, bacon and toast. Usual family breakfast, however his bacon smelt and appeared burnt along with his toast. Unlike Heiwa's or Minato's, and Kushina's looked even better than the others.

Kushina chuckled in an oddly eerie way. "Sorry, it seems like I'm not on my game today." Kushina falsely apologized. Naruto narrowed his eyes but shoved the bacon down his throat either way. _Next time, this harlot isn't cooking my food._

Minato's face carried a guilty undertone. Naruto met his gaze for a second and shrugged, elevating the worry. He seemed like the only ally he had in this household, losing that means game over. Either way it tasted alright, nothing could be worse than what the old lady at the orphanage cooked. But he couldn't diss the old woman, she could barely move and yet she was too kind. Even to the more rude children she had unlimited patience.

"Ready for school?" Naruto for a moment thought Minato was speaking to Heiwa alone. But when his father's eyes met his own, Naruto twitched. "School?" He drawled out.

Minato chuckled and handed over a satchel decently heavy. "Yeah, Poke-school. I always wanted someone to accompany Heiwa when she leaves, and you two _are _the same age." Kushina looked outraged, but calmed down unnaturally quickly. Almost to the point of it being suspicious.

"It's the first day of school _today_. So you're luckier than you'd imagine." Minato laughed. "Poke-School only lasts until they deem you ready anyhow. If you show enough skill, you could leave on the first month, but those are almost unreachable standards."

Minato pulled a Pokeball from his belt and showed it to Naruto, who stared at it with a gaze looking to the future. "I only had enough skill to leave on the third month. So I'll be expected both of you to impress me, alright?" He said while messing with Heiwa's red hair, almost knocking off her headphones. She grumbled and continued to eat her bacon.

Minato laughed and said one more thing before continuing breakfast. "Both of these women ain't morning people, try not to piss them off until afternoon."

Naruto couldn't help but sigh.


	2. Chapter 2: Test

**So luckily my story did not turn out to be a flop. I mean, I didn't expect much from this type of story, and even only getting four reviews really helped my ego. So thank you, and I will try to update as regularly as possible.**

**Someone recommended Harem as the pairing. And so it shall be, unless some people come out against such an idea. But main pairing will always be Serena (Pokemon X and Y). **

**Kushina will not forever be irredeemable and unlikable. She miraculously stuck with Minato after he cheated, and seeing the product of that affair will no doubt rattle anybody. So don't expect Kushina to be an evil woman, because she is not. She's in all actuality a really nice woman in the Manga and Anime, but her personality isn't so shallow.**

**By the way, this takes place in Kalos, but will move on to places like Kanto if this story goes on for so long.**

**Now that that is finished, shall we begin?**

* * *

_I can't believe I'm actually nervous..._

He got his registration done quickly and got his timetable. First lesson took place in home room so as to get the basics and such down. Problem was his timetable was almost identical to Heiwa's, and that irked him. But that wasn't the main source of his irritation – the truth was he was nervous. He wasn't too good in meeting new people, he always screwed up when making first impressions and never maintained a strong relation with anyone other than family.

So when he finally got to home room, the magnitude of different faces and personalities; different postures and emotions; it frightened him.

He turned to the teacher for a second and raised a brow. It was Hilda, a well-known female trainer who even became champion in the Unova region. She smiled and bowed slightly. "Good morning." She said lightly. It looked like she didn't want to talk any further, perhaps wanting to address the class as a whole, and motioned him to take a seat wherever he pleased.

Naruto wanted to speak with her though. To ask about her Pokemon, _to see _the numerous Pokemon she must've captured. He wanted to know, but he took a seat at the right of the class. Behind him sat a chubby kid, a Vanillite design on his t-shirt.

To the right of him sat an energetic dark-skinned girl, who seemed not to be able to sit still in her seat. Those were the only people near him, and the rest he dared not try to make contact with.

Soon everyone filed in and took the seats, Heiwa sitting obviously a long reach away from his own spot. Hilda didn't look even close to a teacher, rather wearing denim shorts, white shirt and unbuttoned black waistcoat. But she looked rather attractive nonetheless.

Then she began speaking, "Alright newcomers, to the Pokeschool of Santalune! As many of you know, the first thing you must accomplish before actually being accepted to further your access in this school is succeed in a beginning test." Naruto almost had a heart attack. _A test in the first fucking DAY!?_

Hilda grinned at the faces of the students. "This test will take place deep in Santalune Forest, where pedestrians are denied access due to the variety of monstrous Pokemon who decide to dwell in such areas."

A worried voice appeared from the back of the class. "But what if we encounter a dangerous one?"

Hilda spun a Pokeball from her belt, in particular an Ultra Ball. "I will be having all six of my strongest Pokemon patrolling you kids at all times. Anything too dangerous that I _know _you wont be able to handle will be swiftly dealt with." Sighs of comfort emerged from all corners of the room and Naruto would be lying if he did not feel secure after that statement.

The kid behind him raised his hand. "When will we leave?" He sounded excited. _Just as he should._

Hilda fetched a bag from the back. Filled to the brim with basic survival items. "Now. Make sure you all have your lunches and water with you."

Naruto moaned when he remembered a single fact.

_**Sorry Naruto, Kushina couldn't find another water bottle for you today so you can just use the fountains. I'm really sorry, son. I should really fix this problem...**_

Naruto could only think of two words. _Fucking Harlot._

* * *

Luckily it wasn't much of a walk. Took an hour though, so his panting and sweating were warranted. It was embarrassing, he looked like a weakling while they got to soak themselves in their gallons of cold water.

"Um...Are you all... right?" A girl asked. She was blonde, a ponytail and an oddly easy on the eyes orange skirt. Naruto nodded and refused to speak out of pure shame, but his eyes turned soft when he noticed her pushing a water bottle just dripping with the stuff towards his face. He looked at her and she was oddly looking away, Naruto just shrugged and softly took it.

"Thanks a lot," Naruto said before unscrewing the cap and taking quite the large chug. He could see the girl's shocked expression when he took the water bottle away from his face to reveal its emptiness. She giggled though, and continued to walk next to him.

It was awkward for him, but it didn't appear so to her. She just continued to walk with a weird smile on her face. "My name is Serena." She suddenly spoke. He decided to return the courtesy and state his own name with a degree of politeness. "My name is Naruto, nice to meet you, Serena."

She got closer towards him. "So... why didn't you have a water bottle, Miss Hilda said to keep it with you?" Naruto twitched which spooked her. "I must have forgotten it, sorry." He couldn't suddenly dump on her all this crap about his new step-mother. That would no doubt creep her the hell out.

Serena shrugged and doing so got even closer. "It's okay. I have plenty of water bottles with me, and I got cooling systems in my bag too!" Naruto twitched again, which caused Serena to giggle.

Serena's shoulder brushed again his own at this point. "Are you hungry?" She asked. Naruto almost took the offer, but Minato made the food for his lunch himself, making sure Kushina didn't touch even a crumb of the thing. "No, we'll eat together later if you want though..." Serena smiled and nodded.

"Do you know anyone here?" She asked. Naruto shook his head but pointed at Heiwa who had dwelt with an orange haired boy and the same chubby boy from before. "I know her, she's my step-sister, but anyone else here can be a killer for all I know." Serena giggled and Naruto felt alpha for the first time in his life.

"Maybe I can introduce you to my friends?" She asked. Naruto felt like saying no, but was he really that shy? "Yeah, no problem." She began pointing at people randomly.

The orange boy first, "That's Trevor, he's shy but he won't miss a single question on a test." Then the chubby kid, "That's Tierno, he likes to dance... it's like his dream to dance." She pointed at Heiwa, "I know Hei as well, surprisingly she never mentioned you..." She then pointed to the dark-skinned girl who sat next to him in class. "That's Shauna, she's a kind and energetic person, very enjoyable being around." Then a boy at the side of the trail next to Shauna. "And that's Calem, he's my neighbor and for some reason has an obsession with being better than me at everything."

"That's a colorful group of friends..." Naruto dryly stated. Serena nodded and shook her head, "But they've been my friends since forever. They're really good people." Serena whispered. Naruto nodded, "I never doubted that."

"Here we are!" Hilda suddenly shouted. They were at the forest entrance, and the constant cries of Pokemon intrigued him. She turned to address the class and said, "At this point you will all split up in groups of your choosing. You can go alone, or you can go with your friends. Either way, to pass this test, you will need to capture a Pokemon with only 3 Pokeballs."

For the beginning test this seemed a little too much. But Naruto went along with it and got in line to get his three Pokeballs. When he got out, he glanced at Serena. She was with her group of friends, Heiwa as well. Naruto sighed and walked into the forest – alone.

Heiwa would've no doubt caused turmoil if he decided to join the group. And Naruto wasn't ready to break up a group of friends over himself.

His walk in the forest allowed him to see dozens of different Pokemon. The first Pokemon he saw was a Weedle. Then he saw a Caterpie. Scatterbugs and Fletchlings. A Pikachu surprised him by popping out of a nearby bush, almost causing him to trip and faceplant. The Pikachu laughed and ran along, something Naruto couldn't help but smile at.

It was only when he got deeper into the forest when things got abnormal. The regular Pokemon didn't show and it seemed as if it was void of any creatures. Suddenly birds flew from the forest to the sky and out appeared a Pokemon covered in iron-like armor. It was Lairon, the iron armor Pokemon.

Thrown from the impact flew a Larvitar. He skid on the grass and ended up at the edges of Naruto's shoes. Naruto raised his eyes back to the Lairon and noticed him beginning to charge a run. _Oh sh-_

Quickly he grabbed the Larvitar and ran into the forest, a giant iron beast charging into trees to locate him.

On the edge of his eye sat a lake reflecting the beauty of the sky. It dazzled and even reflected the sight of the large Lairon on his trail. Quickly formulating a plan, Naruto jumped into the lake making sure Larvitar was far above the reach of the liquids.

Lairon sniffed the water before stomping off. Naruto sighed in relief and stumbled out of the lake with the unconscious Larvitar in his arms. _Should I catch it? No... that would be unfair._

Caught in his moral dilemma he didn't notice Shauna approaching from the corner of his eye. "Are you alright?" Naruto jumped and tossed Larvitar far in the trees. Naruto twitched in anger and climbed the trees in search for the thing, easily finding him on a tree branch. Climbing down he first noticed Shauna's guilty expression.

"Sorry," She said, bowing for a second before springing back up. "Serena said to find you! We have a campfire and you look like you need it~" She giggled, most likely at the sight of his dripping skin and soggy clothing.

Naruto nodded hesitantly. She spun and began running off, giving Naruto almost no time to react. Naruto only after a second began jogging after her, and it only took about five minutes to reach the campsight. The first person he noticed was Serena, then he noticed Heiwa giving him an odd look.

Shauna spun over to Heiwa and took a seat next to her, leaving only a seat next to Serena which he took without hesitation. She waved him over and he sat making sure Larvitar was close to the fire. Serena quickly noticed the Pokemon and 'woahed'. "Is that a Larvitar?"

Naruto nodded and she rubbed his horn. "Did you catch it?" She asked. "No, I rather await when it awakens to challenge it. These types of Pokemon only submit to those who've bested them, not captured with tricks." Naruto recited the words he'd read in a book long in the past.

Serena nodded and looked at Heiwa. "So~ Why didn't you ever introduce me to your brother?" Heiwa quickly responded, "He's not my brother," Serena raised her eyebrow. "He was recently adopted."

Serena trailed off and stopped speaking.

"Hello! My name's Tierno," The heavy boy spoke. He then pointed to Trevor. "And this is Trevor, nice to meet you, Naruto." Naruto only nodded and looked around awkwardly.

"So...Any of you catch any Pokemon?" Shauna asked. Tierno pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket and tossed it in the air and back into his hand. "I caught a Fletchling!" Trevor pulled a Pokeball out as well. "And I got a Flabèbè."

Shauna pulled out a Pokeball and waved it. "I got a Gloomy! I heard it evolves into a Dragon type~"

"I got an Eevee! I plan on getting a Jolteon, just like your dad, Heiwa." Said Serena. Naruto then remembered something about Minato. And that was he was a seasoned trainer. Catching mainly Electric type Pokemon and even gaining multiple monikers.

Jolteon was his most used and known Pokemon to date. Knocking out over two hundred Pokemon and only fainting thrice in public view.

Heiwa threw her Pokemon and chose to reveal it instead of just showing the ball. "Gastly!" Out of the ball came a ball of deathly gas the size of a basketball.

Calem, who chose to be oddly silent during the entire ordeal, tossed out a Pokeball which exploded to reveal a Eevee. "I caught an Eevee as well, but I'm thinking of letting it evolve into a Flareon." Eevee curled up on Calem's shoe and slept.

When eyes went to Naruto, he simply nudged his unconscious Larvitar. This however caused his to awaken, and it quickly lashed out and jumped away. However it soon stopped and faced Naruto as it puffed out its chest.

"I heard Larvitar challenge potential trainers by seeing who can eat more dirt." Naruto's mouth flung open and he almost thought to abandon the thing now. But the sheer ferocity in the Larvitar's gaze kept him there and he couldn't help but want to do it.

Heiwa burst out laughing and fell over the rock she was sitting on. Naruto had an urge to kick her in the stomach but refrained from the harm Kushina would not doubt release upon him.

But instead of eating dirt, the Larvitar made a 'follow me' motion and ran off into the forest. Naruto didn't waste a second and ran after it.

Naruto could hear the footsteps of the other kids behind him, but focused all of his attention of the Larvitar in front of him. It soon stopped at a bush and pointed at the same Lairon who attacked them earlier. "Larvitar~ Larvi- Larvitar!~" It cried. Naruto hummed. "You want to fight the thing?" He took a guess, and it nodded.

"Me and you?" It nodded again. The group soon made their entrance at the back and went silent when they saw the huge Pokemon slumbering.

"Larvitar wants to fight it," Naruto said to Serena. "I'm going to help it." Serena recoiled in shock and only just stopped before shouting at him. "Are you insane? The thing is much too powerful, Larvitar hasn't even evolved yet!"

Larvitar looked insulted and shot a rock out of its mouth and let it bounce of her head. Callem burst out laughing and Serena looked furious. "Little b-" She was interrupted when the Lairon suddenly awoke and had peered across the bush and straight at them. _Oh sh-_

Larvitar suddenly jumped over the bush and stood in defiance at the larger creäture. Suddenly the Pokemon roared and charged.

Naruto quickly reacted and pulled Larvitar out-of-the-way and to the side. The others ran somewhere and the Lairon quickly charged back at the duo. "Hey," Naruto hushed. "Do you know Earthquake?" Larvitar nodded and began shaking the earth.

Lairon stumbled and ate dirt, sliding across the grass and hitting rocks. "Punch the thing!" Naruto pushed Larvitar and it rushed to the Pokemon and began flailing its fists on its head. To his knowledge Lairon was incredibly weak to fighting and the thing soon knocked out.

Larvitar jumped on Lairon's unconscious head and puffed out its chest. Naruto chuckled and pulled out a Pokeball, waving it in front of Larvitar. The thing went quiet and nodded, giving him the signal to throw it.

The ball clicked in only one second and Larvitar was his.

"Aggro- Aggron!" Naruto turned and twitched at the sight of over three pissed off Aggrons.

_Oh shit..._

* * *

**This was short as well, which I wasn't planning on. I was hoping to get this up to 5000 words but I have school beginning soon and I was planning on a bunch of activities me and my friends can do before summer break ends. So this was really all I could do in such a small frame of time, along with a bunch of shit I was doing. **

**Sorry and I will try to update soon and I will make sure it is 5000 words before posting. But I got a lot of things to do and I can't focus 100% on things like these.**

**Reviews will be very much appreciated. It helps motivate me and helps me write quicker. So if you have anything to say (Criticism especially), please do so.**

**Have a good one,**

**Colasun**


End file.
